


Stand In The Rain

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Tribute, Embedded Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Stand your ground</em><br/>Stand up when it's all crashing down<br/>You stand through the pain<br/>You won't drown<br/>And one day, whats lost can be found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks goes to Cheyennesunrise. While she wouldn't allow me to make her a co-author, she helped a great deal. 
> 
> Stormcat and kindaoffkilter also had my back. Thank you ladies.


End file.
